


10 Days of How to Win Tony Stark's Heart

by Quinn_zel



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And what so ever, Civil war never happens, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, lots of fluff, stony fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_zel/pseuds/Quinn_zel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the days where the Avengers get bored and just start to do silly stuff such as playing truth or dare in the most craziest way as they could. And that stupid game makes Tony went all flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first long chapter! Thanks Shins_Holic for helping me sort this out.

In the days where the Avengers get bored and just start to do silly stuff such as playing truth or dare in the most craziest way as they could. And that stupid game makes Tony went all flustered.

'Oh for God's sake Cap! Stop sending me those flowers!' Tony walked into the living room shouting his head out to the man sitting on the couch.

'Then you just have to accept it Tony' Natasha came walking in with a smirk on her face.

'The hell I would Nat' Tony hissed then walk back to his lab looking annoyed but with a faint of pink on both side of his cheeks and of course the Russian spy wouldn't miss that.

'He's just shy, Steve you'll just have to give him more time and push him a bit more' Natasha said after seeing a bit of a hurt look on Captain's face. Patting him on the back.

Yeah the whole Avengers knew that these two have feelings for each other and they have tried to make them together for a while now.

Tony walked down to his lab trying to focus on his work because half-heartedly all he's been thinking of is Steve. Since the Avengers were so bored with nothing to do after watching all the films they got, play every games they have and the truth or dare thing just popped into Vision's mind but of course in an abnormal way to play. Vision said he has been reading about it and all the Avengers just wondered why did that kind of book exist.

It started from Nat daring Steve to win Tony's heart by 10 days. So stupid that Tony doesn't understand why the hell Steve just accepted that fucking kind of dare. This doesn't make Tony feel better, definitely not. Tony has feelings for his Captain since they started the Avenger Team and he just wanted to keep it all to hisself. Steve can't know how Tony feels toward him, never.

'Oh God, how long will this take' Tony murmured to himself hands rubbing his forehead

'10 days sir' said JARVIS 'if you can hang on until that.' Tony let out a heavy sigh. 'Just saying JARVIS you don't have to remind me.' 

'Hmm Let's see who's gonna say it first, wanna bet Clint?' Natasha asked Clint who is sitting in front of the Avenger camera monitor, watching Tony working in his lab.

'Bet Tony' Clint answered with confident

'Okay I'll be betting on Steve then ' Nat grinned happily so happy that for a moment Clint isn't sure he bet the right person.

'This 10 days is gonna be loads of fun' Natasha thought to herself grinning widely as she walked around the Avenger with strange looks staring at her from the people around. Natasha is planning on what to do next, maybe booking some good restaurant for a good dinner is not a bad idea at all.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a bit short sorry, but please enjoy :)

'Mr.Stark, you have an appointment to attend this evening' JARVIS reminded Tony.

'What? I don't remember Pepper said anything about that' Tony said while fixing his iron man suit into shapes.

'Ms.Pepper said it's a sudden appointment sir and Mr.Steve Rogers will be attending this appointment with you' JARVIS replied.

'Cap? What in the hell is this appointment' Tony groans. He wasn't ready to see Cap yet, not now.

'Please get ready sir Mr.Rogers is waiting for you in the living room' JARVIS said ignoring Tony's question.  
.  
.

Steve was siiting in the living room waiting for Tony with Nat and Clint.

'I'll be betting on you for the first move Steve' Nat said to Steve who is right now looking a liitle nervou.s

'No..I'm gonna take it slow' said Steve then came Tony walking into the room with a neat black suit.

'Are we good to go yet Cap?' Tony asked 'Wait why aren't you dressing up?' Tony looked at Steve who was wearing a casual white shirt with blue jeans.

'Oh Tony, I didn't know you're so excited that you dressed up just for a dinner with our Captain' Natasha teased.

'What? Wait what? What do you mean? What? What dinner?' Tony asked looking confused as hell like what in the world is going on?

'I thought you're a genius Tony or maybe JARVIS did a really good job to lure you' Clint commented playfully.

'JARVIS!' Tony cried looks like he needs to reprogram his AI. How did his own invention betray him now?

'Alright just forget about that and go have your perfect time together' Nat snapped 'Tony, you'll have a dinner with Cap stop making that kind of face' Nat smiled.

'So? Let's go Tony' Steve smiled looking at him 'I like the suit by the way looks good on you' Steve praised. 

'Oh..um..th..thanks..' murmured Tony softly head facing down looking at the floor and started to walk out of the room when came a whistle from Clint.

Oh God this is no good. He's gonna be dead soon. He's dead. He's dead. Tony's heart race too fast now. Is he going to die because of his heart race too fast or because Steve is holding his hand right now, wait Steve's holding his hand? OH MY GOD Steve is holding his hand! Today is going to be the death of his life. Tony can feel his face turning bright red to the ears. He didn't even know when did Steve catch up with him or how did he hold his hand. Tony doesn't know anymore all he know is his heart is still working, it's beating fast. He is not yet dead.

'JARVIS don't ever let Tony forget this moment' Nat grinned beamingly and Tony just want to hide himself away forever.


	3. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrited a bit of Chapter 2 you can go back to read if you want, it's mostly the same :)

Tony groans after he woke up in the morning, actually not morning it's already noon. He drank too much, Tony thought to himself. Last night after his dinner with Cap they went back to the Avengers. It went well. It was perfect  but Tony just wanted to forget everything. He wanted to forget whatever happened after the dinner. He really was. He ended up drinking his whisky like there is no tomorrow.

Tony got out of bed heading to the kitchen to grab some coffee. He shooked his head a couple of times to shake the dizziness out of his head.

'Hello Mr.Stark finally awake?' Vision asked as he entered the kitchen to see Tony waiting for his coffee 'Are you alright? You look exhausted'

'Morning Viz, fine did drink a lot yesterday' Tony answered sipping his coffee from the cup. Tony felt more relaxed, no coffee no life is perfect to fit how Tony felt right now.

'Was drinking with Mr.Steve?' 

'Nope' said Tony 'Steve is not the type to drink you know that Viz'.

'Alone? Why?' Vision asked

'Felt like it.' Tony said trying his best to sound normal, maybe he needs to fix himself soon

'Did it went well?' asked Vision out of curiosity that made Tony choked his coffee and abruptly looked away. 

'Um..good, I guess' Tony coughed. 'Gotta get  back to work, bye' said Tony hurriedly turning back walking away while waving goodbye. If Vision had observed Tony more closely he would have seen those reddend cheeks.

Tony left Vision more curious. He needed to meet someone involved in order to know what's going on

Vision went to the gym to find Steve working out.

'Mr.Steve, is everything going fine with you?' Vision asked. Of course Vision wanted to see the Captain. He is directly involved in this.

'Yeah, what's the matter Viz?' Steve sat up, wiping the sweats from the heat of the work out away with a towel.

'I just wanted to know how it went last night' Vision said calmly unlike the other guy who went extremely awkward, looking down to the floor, hands flying around with no directions.

'Oh..um...um...good..really good...Tony was so cute...' Steve mumbled all the way with redden cheeks then stopped. There were pains in Steve's eyes for a moment. He have to keep that in mind, Vision thought.

'That's great isn't it?' Vision asked

'Yes yes great' Steve nodded and smiled try to act less awkward 'If there is nothing else then I'll go bath'

'Sure Captain, sorry for wasting your time'

'No no not at all' Steve said to Vision before shoving a smile to him and turned to the bathroom.

'You still got 8 more days, don't worry' Vision shouted after Steve.

Vision scratched his head before telling Jarvis to tell everyone to meet him at Clint's room except for the both of them of course.

.  
.

'What is it Viz?' Bruce asked walking into Clint's room.

'We're having a problem right now' Vision answered.

'Yes, and the problem is WHY IS IT NEED TO BE IN MY FUCKING ROOM?' shouted Clint who is looking really frustrated.

'Because they wouldn't think we would be here' Nat responded.

'It could be anywhere in any of your rooms' Clint cried.

'Let's get to the point shall we?' Nat said  ignoring Clint's pouted face.

'Is it about those two?' Wanda asked knowing the topic.

'Right, JARVIS please show the videos of my conversation with both of them' Vision ordered. The Avengers were so focused like there is no more important things in life.

'Hm..JARVIS do you know what happened last night?' asked Sam.

'No sir, everything was normal' JARVIS replied.

'We can't act hastily just yet, they need more time' Bruce said.

'When it doesn't work we just lock them together in a room' Nat voted.

'Actually Mr.Rogers was trying to go see Mr.Stark a few times today, but he wasn't allowed to' JARVIS pointed out.

'So our problem is Tony then' Rhodes summarized.

'Alright! Then we know what to do' Nat grinned before whispering stuffs to each of the Avengers' ears, looking real fascinated. Then somehow Steve and Tony just suddenly got goosebumps at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> And who do you guys wanna bet on? XD


End file.
